


[Fanmix] A Paper Crown

by janetcarter



Category: Marie Antoinette - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter





	[Fanmix] A Paper Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p2U-y2-UjYAXSoqBKuYwyQW)

**_Dear God_ by Lawless (ft. Sydney Wayser)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lawless-dear-god-lyrics)

All the people that you made in your image

See them starving on their feet

'Cause they don't get enough to eat from God

I can't believe in you

**_Give Us a Little Love _by Fallulah** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Fallulah-give-us-a-little-love-lyrics)

Give us a little love, give us a little love

We never had enough, we never had enough

**_Arsonist’s Lullaby _by Hozier **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hozier-arsonists-lullabye-lyrics)

All you have is your fire

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash

**_Savages_ by Marina and the Diamonds **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Marina-savages-lyrics)

Underneath it all, we're just savages

Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages

How could we expect anything at all

We're just animals, still learning how to crawl

**_Glory and Gore_ by Lorde** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lorde-glory-and-gore-lyrics)

But in all chaos, there is calculation

Dropping glasses just to hear them break

Glory and gore go hand in hand

That's why we're making headlines 

You could try and take us 

But victory's contagious

**_Game of Survival_ by Ruelle **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ruelle-game-of-survival-lyrics)

Are we the hunters?

Or are we the prey?

There's no surrender

And there's no escape

**_Everybody wants to Rule the World_ by Lorde** |[ Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lorde-everybody-wants-to-rule-the-world-lyrics)

So glad we've almost made it

So sad they had to fade it

Everybody wants to rule the world

**_Thunder_ by SHAED** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Shaed-thunder-lyrics)

Wherever you are

Let's get loud like thunder

Know in your heart

They won't drag us under

They can blow, every brick we lay will make us stronger

**_Weddings and funerals_ by Royal and The Serpent **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Royal-and-the-serpent-weddings-and-funerals-lyrics)

Used to be scared of dying alone

Now I know there's nothing to be afraid of

I don't wanna waste life waiting around

For weddings and funerals

**_Paper Crown_ by Alec Benjamin **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Alec-benjamin-paper-crown-lyrics)

A paper crown

And a heart made of glass

A tattered gown

And her kingdom of ash

She walks alone

She can never look back

The story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea


End file.
